


A graveyard visit

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What happens when a group of friends decide to go to a graveyard. Will they encounter something evil?





	A graveyard visit

I decided to invite my boyfriend Dean and my friends Sam and Castiel over for a party one night. They arrived with some snacks for us to eat. Dean suggested that we watch a movie, and everyone agreed, but we soon got bored so I said:

“Why don’t we go to the graveyard and play truth or dare, unless you guys are too scared to do it?”

Dean replied “We’re not scared, let’s go”

We walked to the graveyard and chose a spot to sit down and play our game. It was my turn first so I asked Dean: “Dean, truth or dare?”

Just as he was about to answer we heard an awful, deafening growl. We all turned and saw a pack of dogs. Dean didn’t move as he has a massive fear of dogs.

I said “Dean, let’s move it, we have to get out of here!”

Sam told his brother “They are just dogs Dean, now let’s go”

Sam pulled his brother up and Castiel said: “Get out of here, I will try and hold them back.”

We ran until we couldn’t run anymore, suddenly my phone rang.

* INCOMING CALL – CASTIEL *

I picked up my phone and said: “ Cas, are you alright?”

But the person who answered wasn’t Castiel.

“Aww, how sweet, little Izzy got Castiel’s phone number” said the person on the other end of the phone.

“Dad? Is it you and why do you have Castiel’s phone?” I asked.

I put my phone on loudspeaker so Sam and Dean could hear what he was saying.

“If you want little Castiel here to survive you will do as I say, won’t you now? Or Castiel won’t be around for long do you understand me?” said Dad.

“I understand, what do you want us to do?” I said nearly in tears.

“I want you to meet me at the big orchard that grows in the middle of the grave yard in 10 minutes, I will be waiting for you there with your friend. If you are not there your friend will suffer” said Dad.

“ I will meet you there” I said before hanging up the phone.

Sam said “ Why are we wasting time, didn’t you hear what her dad said, let’s get to the orchard”

We ran to the orchard and saw Castiel tied up and at the bottom of the tree. My dad was there, and I snapped at him immediately:

“What are you thinking Dad, have you lost your mind” I was about to launch myself at him when Dean and Sam held me back.

“No I haven’t lost my mind at all, I just wanted to see how you would react if I had your friend as a hostage, apparently you don’t handle it very well. I see?” he said

Castiel interrupted me just as I was about to speak: “Everyone be careful, he is surrounded by those dogs”

We looked around and it was true, all the dogs that we saw earlier, maybe more were gathered around watching us curiously.

Dean looked at Cas in bewilderment, he didn’t know what to do. Cas told him:  
“ Be strong, you can fight these dogs, I have put a special weapon in your back pocket, take it out and kill these creatures”

Dean took out the weapon and when he touched it started to glow and become larger until it was about the size of a cutlass.

Dean told Sam and I to get back just as Dad whistled some of the dogs who came running towards Dean. Dean thrust the weapon forward and killed the dogs quickly.

More dogs came but Dean took care of them in a hurry. Eventually no more dogs came and Dean had put the weapon away. That’s when Dad spoke:  
“Well, I see you mastered killing my minions, now let’s see how you do against me. Fair warning I am very good”

He produced a weapon and Dean got out his and they ran towards each other and in the blink of an eye Dad was on the floor dead.

Dean, covered in dog and human blood came toward us, I ran towards him not caring about the blood going over my clothes and hugged him. I could fell his arms tightening around me.

Sam cleared his throat and said “Guys, I think you forgot about Cas”

Dean put me down and I ran to Cas, pulling out a small pocket knife to cut his binds. I hugged him when he was free and he hugged me back.

Then he said to Dean “Well done, I never thought you could do that”

Dean replied “I didn’t know I could do that either, but what do you know… I can”

We went back to my house and while Dean got cleaned up, I put on a movie to watch before we went to bed. Dean came and sat on the couch with me and I snuggled in his arms and we watched the movie, after the movie ended we all went to bed for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
